The Fearful and the Fearless Hyuugas
by BellaPerea
Summary: NaruHina/NejiSaku one-shot. Neji, over-protective of his little 'cousin? Naruto, NOT a dope? Hinata, on a date? Sakura head-over-heels for a NON-Uchiha? Impossible. And yet, it all collapses on Hiashi's words: "I want to meet them."


"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto, the blond, hyperactive, twenty two-year-old Konoha shinobi called out to his white-eyed girlfriend.

The Hyuuga beauty blushed at the sight of the spunky jounin. She also still blushed at the memory of when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

------------------------

_"Onee-chan?" Hanabi opened the door to her sister's room, discovering the heiress slumped over the dresser. _

_"Hanabi..." She managed to groan out. _

_"Ne, onee-chan, what happened to you?" Hanabi cried out in concern for her older sibling._

_Hinata was moaning something under her breath as she got up from the stool and brushed off invisible dust from her bathrobe. She made her way to her bed as if nothing happened._

_"Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked once again, seeing that Hinata's head hung low over the piled up dresses on the bed. _

_Hinata was a bright tomato red. "Hanabi...."_

_"Hinata-neechan SPIT IT OUT!!" _

_Hinata looked at Hanabi, matching her silver eyes with the ones of her sister's. "Hanabi..." she stuttered. "Hanabi, I need an outfit."_

_Hanabi's eyes lit up at her sister's bashfulness. "Ah, is this for a date with Naruto-kun?" She teased._

_The older Hyuuga nodded lightly. _

_The seventeen-year-old chuunin walked to her sister's bedside. On the mattress lay _at least_ twenty dresses, ranging from kimonos to western style dresses. She shifted around the clothes pile. Hanabi had to admit, her sister had a lot of dresses. Hiashi must have spoiled her. _

_"AHA!" Hanabi pulled out a lavender sleeveless dress, the color of the Hyuuga eyes. It was a tube that went down to the knees, and soft ruffles skimmed the hem. "Put it on!"_

_Hinata quickly rushed to the bathroom and changed into the dress. She didn't remember when she got it. _'Probably a gift from otou-san.'

_She came out, hugging her shoulders. "Hanabi, its kinda--"_

_The ever-so-loyal youngling appeared in front of her sister with a white bolero jacket and a pair of silver stilettos. Hinata whitened at the thought of going out with Naruto IN STILETTOS. It was too much._

_"Anou, Hanabi, I can--"_

_A soft tap was heard from behind the door. The knocker didn't bother waiting for a response and waltzed in as if he owned the place. "Hinata-sama." Neji looked calmly at his two female cousins. "The Uzumaki is here."_

_Hinata quickly grabbed the jacket and the stilettos and fell on the bed. She quickly strapped on the heels and ran to the mirror. _

_"Up or down?" She asked, bunching her hair in a would-be-hair bun. _

_"Down." Neji and Hanabi chorused. _

_Hinata let her silky black hair drape back down past her shoulders and ran her fingers a few times through it. She then ran to the door, not forgetting to stop and bow to her relatives. "Arigatou Neji-niisan, Hanabi-neechan." And she ran off. _

_---------------_

_Naruto paced on the Hyuuga's porch, holding with one sweaty hand a bunch of lavenders and daffodils. With the other, he loosened the first two buttons of the plain white collared shirt and black tie (not to mention the beige blazer) that his teammate Sakura forced him to wear (or else she'll punch him all the way to Mist). _

_Suddenly, something changed his whole mood. Hinata, in her angelic attire, walked out of her front door._

_"Good evening, Naruto-kun." She smiled softly. _

_Naruto blushed a little at the nickname. "Hey Hinata-cha--"_

_The mood shifted back to the awkwardness as Neji walked in. The coffee-haired ANBU captain just leaned casually on the doorframe. He was staring Naruto down. _

_"Come on Hinata-chan! We're going to dinner!" _

_Neji seemed to just watch them with those silver-lavender eyes of his. _

_Naruto pulled playfully on Hinata's wrist and lead the way off the porch. Suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder. Hinata was ahead already, so that only left..._

_"Naruto, if you _DARE_ hurt Hinata-sama, whether it be emotionally or physically, or try to do anything funny with her..." Neji threatened, whispering menacingly into Naruto's ear. "I _will_ hurt you a hundred times fold."_

_Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "A-a..."_

_"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said from ahead. _

_"Yeah...Ne--" The Hyuuga male was gone from sight. "I-I'm coming Hinata-chan!"_

_---------------_

_"Naruto, this is..." Hinata gazed upon the dimly lit lanterns in different shades of red, pink and orange. They just entered an eastern style gazebo by the lake in Konoha Central Park. "It's amazing."_

_Naruto led the white-eyed girl to the low table in the center. She seated herself before Naruto took his own seat across her. _

_"Good evening ma'm, sir." A waitress in a black and white kimono uniform bowed and offered menus to the couple. She sat up and flashed a smile as the two shinobi gave their orders. _

_"Naruto?" Hinata asked innocently when the waitress left._

_"Yeah Hinata-chan?" He saw her looking around in awe once again before she turned to meet his eyes._

_"How did you do all this?" _

_._

_._

_._

_"Ehehe," He answered, bashfully putting an arm at the back of his head. "I have saved a lot for something special so, what is as special as this?"_

_Hinata blushed. Naruto just realized what slipped out of his mouth. _'Did I just confess my love to Hinata-chan?'

_"Ma'm, your Teryaki Udon and for you sir," The waitress returned, placing on the table the two dishes they ordered. "Ramen."_

_Hinata chuckled. It was typical of the blond to order ramen, even on a fancy date. Some people would find that annoying, but the white-eyed girl loved it._

_---------------_

_Sakura walked from the training grounds, finishing her training with Rock Lee. Gai was on a mission with Kakashi and Kurenai, so he had asked her to train with him for the ANBU exams, making a deal that they'll teach each other some of their personal taijutsu moves._

_She pulled off her gloves, thinking about Naruto's date with Hinata. She wanted followed him, just to check up on her hyperactive teammate, since it was his first date (the ones he took her out to Ichiraku's didn't count.) and she DEFINITELY didn't want him to screw up. She (and pretty much everyone in her group of girlfriends AND the guys) all thought that the Kyuubi container and the Hyuuga heiress were perfect for each other. _

_She lost track of where she was walking. Sakura looked around, and found herself in the center of the park. She stood by the lake and gazed upon her reflection with awe. She had grown her hair to the point of it being a mid back, like it was when she was twelve. She wore a sleeveless version Haruno dress, cut short. The dress had a slit all the way to her hip, but her legs were covered by white bandages until mid thigh and her knee high black boots._

_Still pondering on her reflection, she heard a rustle of bushes from behind her. Even though she knew that there was a 90% possibility it was just a forest animal, but the kunoichi was driven by instinct. She jumped into the bush and threw a strong kick at the "animal". _

_She stood up straight and faced the mysterious sound maker. The thing made a groaning noise...one that was strangely--no, awfully-- familiar._

_"Hyuuga!" She cried out the name of the Hyuuga branch member with a hint of disbelief. No way could the ANBU captain've been knocked out by a jounin who was nearly out of chakra. No response. "NEJI!"_

_Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the ground--and hard, so hard that she fell on backwards into his lap. The coffee-haired nin brought his index finger to his lips and his other hand on Sakura's face before she dared make a rebuttal. In a flash, Sakura found herself sitting on the grass. _

'Crap,'_ she thought to herself. _

**'Sakura, what was Neji doing here in the first place?'** _Inner asked innocently._

'Oh shit.'

_---------------_

_Hinata and Naruto ate their dinner, playing a lively conversation about their common teammates and collogues._

_"And remember the time you accidentally threw ramen at the Gondaime?"_

_They burst out in to laughter. Noodles were stuck in Tsunade's yellow locks for hours! _

_Naruto and Hinata reminisced on the memory. They laughed out loud thinking about all the times that any of the Konoha twelve would screw up. _

_"O, guess who I am." Naruto dug a few noodles from his twelfth ramen bowl and wiped them on his face. He placed an index finger stressfully on his head. "NARUTO!" he mimicked._

_Hinata couldn't do anything but just laugh. In fact, she laughed so hard, tea trickled from the side of her mouth after a sip. _

_Naruto hurriedly flung off the noodles from his face and appeared beside Hinata. "Here," he said, pulling out an orange and black handkerchief from his pocket. He cupped her chin with one hand, and wiped the tea with the handkerchiefed one. "There."_

_Hinata felt the heat rushed to her cheeks. _'Oh no! Naruto-kun...I can't faint again...no! I...'

_She fell unconscious in his arms._

_---------------_

_"HYUUGA!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced through the forest. _

**'No way will that damned Hyuuga get in the way of our fox-brother's date with Hinata!'**_ Inner screamed in her counterpart's head. _

'Damn right! What the hell is he trying to do anyways?'

_She saw him straight ahead. The flying ends of his white yukata were only about fifteen feet away. Chakra blew up at her feet. "NEJI!" she screamed once more._

_Neji paid absolutely no mind at the pinkette. He continued running, Byakugan on and watching every second of his cousin's date. _'Naruto's dead.'_ he thought, seeing that the hyperactive blond was wiping Hinata's face._

_The heiress was as red as a tomato! _

_Sakura took a detour around the trees. She was running through the clearing, pushing herself to the limit, but all she could catch were a few flashes of brown and white. _

'Shit! Hinata! Why you!! Naruto! You're dead!'_ Neji screamed in his head, seeing something he hasn't seen for years._

_Hinata...fainted. _

_------------_

_"Uh, Naruto-kun?"_

_"Hai Hinata?"_

_She realized she was draped over his arms being rocked back and forth. "Naruto-kun?" _

_"Yes?"_

_"I, you, w-well..." She stammered. _

_Naruto blushed. Hinata was so perfect in her unconscious state. She was so innocent. And the way she felt in his arms, she fit perfectly. Her curves fell onto his arms at the right places, not making him strain in the least bit. And now, her head rose up to his shoulders as she tipped herself up. Her reddening sent the message. "Oh, right." _

_He regretfully loosened his grip on her waist and let her get up. She was now facing away from him, her back turned. She hid her gleaming tomato red face from him. Like Hinata would let Naruto see her blush--again._

_"Hinata?" Naruto appeared beside the said heiress. _

_She let her head hang low and her hair cover her face. "H-ha-hai Naruto-kun?"_

_He cupped her chin in both of his hands. "I need to say something." He said. His face was serious, but his eyes held hers in a gaze that revealed a confused, scared and nervous Naruto. _

_She blushed even more. "Hai?"_

_He stayed speechless, but his face inched closer, and closer...and closer. _

_---------------_

_O. My. God. _

_Neji stopped in the bushes right behind the gazebo. Naruto was doing something funny with HIS baby--ahem--younger cousin. _

_Out of the corner of his Byakugan, he saw a flash of pink approaching. In fact..._

_"HYUU--"_

_He pressed his lips against hers softly, trying to muffle out her complaints. She tasted oddly sweet. _

_NO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LET GO!_

_But his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Their eyes shut close. They were enjoying. And it if wasn't for the need to breathe...and that voice..._

_Whoops._

_"Oi! Neji! Sakura-chan!" _

_Shit. Naruto saw them kiss._

_But Neji could just practically say that Naruto and Hinata were thinking the exact same thing. The two couples stared down in silence. _

_Suddenly, Sakura grabbed Neji's wrist. "Leave them." and she disappeared into the night._

_Silence filled the park once again. _

_"Neji-niisan?" the younger Hyuuga asked quietly. _

_"Hai, Hinata-sama?"_

_"What were you doing here?"_

_No answer came, but the sound of rustled leaves marked the exit of the man._

_---------------_

'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP...'

_Sakura pondered at the recent event. NEJI!? Seriously, how much weirder can her life get?_

**'Shut up Saki.'**_ Inner Sakura said, using the kunoichi's parents embarrassing nickname._** 'You know you liked it.'**

'Shut up.'

**'Right...'**

_Sakura hoped with all her heart Inner couldn't see her outside. Sakura was blushing like hell as she buried her face in her gloved hands. Much better. She preferred the thought of breaking trees over...that incident._

_"Sakura."_

_Said pinkette looked up. His voice always made her cringe...and blush...at the same time. Why was he so suave? And when did she start to notice his suaveness?_

_She turned, plastering Sai's signature fake smile on her face. "Yes Neji-san?" _

_It didn't work. He just grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Sakura." He whispered seductively. _

_He kissed her again. In the middle of Konoha. _

_The sensation was different. It wasn't a need for a mission, it was the need of her scent, her beauty, HER. Neji's head was spinning. He was drunk on her cherry-apple aroma, all senses blocked out by this sudden attraction to the kunoichi._

_She pulled away. "What's that for?" she asked. _

_It wasn't that is wasn't enjoyable. It was just, _strange_. Hyuuga Neji, third ANBU captain and voted by the four girls of the Konoha 12 during a sleepover, most stoic and least likely to go out with a girl that isn't Naruto. _

_"hn." and he disappeared._

_Sakura stood there, stunned. She reflected, wondering what would Neji be doing kissing her randomly. It was all a haze...probably a genjutsu or something._

_"Oi, forehead."_

_Nevermind._

_--------------_

_"Hinata-chan..." Naruto piped up, breaking the awkward silence as they walked back to the Hyuuga compound._

_"Hai N-Naruto-kun?" she answered. _

_"Listen," he said, placing his arm behind his head casually. "About a while ago..."_

_No words followed as Hinata did something she has always dreamed of doing--she kissed Naruto...on the lips. He held her, pulling her closer into his chest. _

_Naruto gasped. He never thought that little Hyuuga Hinata, the person he didn't even think talked, the person that Sakura said had loved him since day 1 at the Academy, the castaway Hyuuga, would kiss him right here, right now, in the middle of a crowded street in Konoha. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Not that he didn't like it._

---------------

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto got up from his stool and ran to hug his girlfriend. She accepted his hug, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Hinata buried her face in Naruto's green jounin vest, hiding her tears. They haven't seen each other since he went off for an A-class mission in Suna three weeks ago, the day after their first date. "Naruto-kun..." she cooed.

He pulled her face up with his chin, making her look up to meet eyes. He laid a light kiss on her lips. "I missed you."

She smiled and said back, "I missed you too." They stuck there in the same position for a few seconds before Hinata piped up again. "Uh, Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you..."

---------------

"Ugh, Sai! How much longer will this take?!" Sakura complained.

"Why don't you shut your yapper FOREHEAD?" Ino reprimanded.

"Well, some of us actually have jobs and don't depend on their parents anymore."

"Harumph."

Sakura and Ino were asked by Sai to model together. Right now, they sat in a cherry blossom tree, dressed in loosely worn kimonos, Sakura's being a soft pink with vine like embroidery in maroon, and Ino's a bright yellow with purple floral printing. The pinkette held a lace umbrella over them, while the blond 'drank' tea with her head thrown back. When things couldn't get worse after the ex-ANBU positioned them in such an awkward position, he was taking his sweet time, consuming two long hours of non-stop statue like stature.

"Almost done, UGLY." He saw his teammate wince at the nickname, as he knew he would get a pounding in the near future.

"Why you..." Sakura was about to clench her fists when she remembered the part she played. "Nevermind."

"At least one of us knows how to appreciate true artist."

"Oh don't suck up just because he's your _boyfriend_."

"PSH!" Ino blushed slightly, trying to keep the conversation low so that Sai wouldn't hear. "As if. Besides, what business do you have taunting me when you're all wrapped up in the Hyuuga guy?"

Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks. "NO! UGH! INO-PIG!"

"Don't deny it. I saw you guys three weeks ago _kissing._ And if you haven't been paying attention to the obvious, that guy's hot!"

"Why, you, er, uh, UGH!" random rants flew out of Sakura's mouth. She was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't hear Sai's silent 'done' in the background, and Ino quickly jumped out of the tree, causing her to tumble off.

She fell out of the tree, but there was no hard 'plop' when she would've reached the ground. Instead, the short fall was broken by two, long, strong pale arms. "You should be more careful Haruno."

Sakura's eyes tracked the owner's face from his hand around her waist as it continued up a light blue sleeve, onto broad shoulders, and up a bare white neck, a strong jaw, and a pair of white eyes.

She gulped at his presence. She was in the arms of HYUUGA NEJI. _'Crap.'_

"Hy--Hyuuga! What are you doing here!?" She said, struggling to jump out of his arms.

"What? I can't take a walk in the park?" He asked innocently, with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow. He loosened his grip, and let the pink-haired kunoichi stand up freely. "I saw you fall out of the tree, and seeing it was _you_, I knew I had to do something."

"Are you inquiring that I'm slow?" she said angrily, placing her fists on her hips.

"You look great in that kimono."

"Stop trying to change the subject Hyuuga!"

"Speaking of Hyuuga, you're looks perfect for when my uncle will meet you."

"I thought I--wait, _meet your uncle?_"

"Well..."

---------------

_"Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed regally to his uncle as he entered the office. _

_"You have something to say?" Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement, after his adoptive son walked into his private office. "About my daughter's date with the Kyuubi container?"_

_"Yes sir."  
_

_"Go on. Proceed."_

_"I believe that the Uzumaki has plans to court Hinata-sama." Neji blurted out. It wasn't exactly the proofread speech he organized three hours before going into his uncle's office, but it was acceptable enough, seeing that Hiashi nodded._

_"Hm. The Kyuubi container is now a powerful shinobi, very skilled, and he trained under the toad sannin...maybe he will be an acceptable husband for my daughter..."  
_

_"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Is that all you needed to know?" Neji asked respectfully._

_"Well, actually Neji, it seems you have been...interacting closely with the Haruno's daughter in the last month." _

'Crap. I'm screwed.'

_"Well sir, to clearly put it, we've only seen each other once--"_

_"But she is very suitable for a Hyuuga bride, especially considering she is the Gondaime's disciple, and is very favored for her medic skills, and her father is the Daimyo and her brother's the heir...she would be very beneficial for the Hyuuga family." Hiashi chuckled discreetly. "Are you reconsidering meeting her again?"_

_"Well, I, Hiashi-sama..."_

_"Hiashi-otousama?" A small voice came from behind the shoji door. "You asked for a meeting with me?"_

_"Hinata, how do you explain your tardiness?" Hiashi said sternly to his eldest daughter._

_"Gomenosai otousama, but I was shopping with Aunt Mei and Hanabi-neechan in the market." She apologetically hung her head low._

_"Alright. Well, all I wanted to announce that the council and I would like to meet you're...counterparts...next week when Uzumaki comes back from his mission."_

_Neji thought he heard his younger cousin swallow a lump in her throat. He already knew what would happen--testing on manners, etiquette and care for significant other--stuff that he already knew Naruto would fail miserably._

_"Hai." They chimed._

_---------------_

"NANI!" Naruto cried, hearing his girlfriend's story. "I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT!?"

"Naruto-kun, holding sushi isn't that different from ramen..."

Naruto composed himself after his ranting session. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I'll do it for you."

Hinata smiled and hugged his orange clad arm tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

---------------

"Naruto...!" Sakura said, clutching her forehead painfully. "What the hell do you plan to wear!?"

She said. It was already five in the afternoon, and they had to be at the Hyuuga compound at six. Naruto wasn't even dressed while Sakura was already wearing the pink and red kimono Neji suggested she wore.

"Sakura!! First, the date with Hinata, then the tableware, eating style, and now my clothes!" Naruto cried, rubbing his head from another smack from the pink haired kunoichi. "What wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Sakura scanned Naruto's outfit; his orange jumpsuit and a black tie underneath. "Baka. We're going to a TRADITIONAL Japanese dinner--don't you think it's only fitting to wear a kimono?"

"Well..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets bashfully.

"Do you want to spend your life with Hinata _happily ever after_?" she stated the fact straight out. She watched as the usually talkative blond shut up and hung his head low.

"Yeah..." He said. Naruto now looked like a six year old profusely apologizing to his mother because he broke her precious jade vase from her grandparents (which Naruto actually did a few years back). "So..."

"_So,_ you have to make a good impression on the Hyuugas..." She droned, searching his closet for something respectable. "Or else." She dug around some more until she stumbled upon the kimono he wore to the last summer festival. "Put this on."

He caught it and held it up for inspection. It was a dark blue kimono, with a netted undershirt. It had the spiral crest he wore on his jacket at the back--simple, but it will suffice. "Mkay..." He whined.

---------------

"Uzumaki-san. Haruno-san." A Hyuuga branch member opened the door for Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura nodded respectfully and entered the front room. "Arigatou."

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun..." Hinata entered, greeting the guests. She came out in a lilac kimono that had white sleeves from after the short sleeve mark. Her long, bluish black locks were haphazardly tied in a half-bun, with chopsticks decorated with floral ornaments in her hair. She smiled and walked to Naruto. They interlocked fingers, squeezing each other's affirmatively.

Sakura watched in a daze. Naruto and Hinata were truly meant for each other. Naruto had purpose in the Hyuuga house. She didn't--as if Neji really care for her. As if Neji could fall in love with someone as weak and useless as her.

"Haruno." A soothing, velvety voice distracted her ditzy daydream.

She gasped--why did Neji have to be so...smooth? Suave? Unbelievably perfect?

"Hyuuga!" she said, as smooth as she can without showing a hint of surprise on her face. Instead, she placed a smirk on, lifting the corner her lip slightly.

"Haruno. Welcome."

Scratch the 'Unbelievably perfect' part. Like he had any personality!! That was one of the things Sakura needed in a man: a tickle bone. So many years ago, she thought her raven-haired teammate had one, really deep down. But now she knew: all geniuses were bogus, boring and forever straight-faced half-wits.

"Hyuuga, remind me again why I am here?" She whispered in his ear as he 'lovingly' took her by the hip and brought her to the family room. Naruto and Hinata were not far behind, entangled in their own conversation.

"My father thinks you're...appropriate for a Hyuuga wife."

Sakura was red---with rage. She was just about to give him a good one right under the chin when he shot a look at her like _don't you dare try_.

The Hyuuga was pissing her off, but all she could do was smile. Smile for the elders and bow politely. Smile for her reputation. Smile for him.

"Haruno, I would like you to meet our highest elders;" He presented an old man and an old woman, both shriveled versions of the two Hyuuga cousins. "Hanako-sama and Hayate-sama."

Sakura bowed respectfully. "Good evening, Hanako-sama, Hayate-sama. A pleasure to meet you both."

"HI HANAKO OBAA-CHAN!" Naruto piped up energetically. Sakura's reflexes cause her fist to meet with head before he said anymore. "Aiiiaaaa....Sakura-chan, why'd you have to..."

Hinata gently placed her hand on Naruto's arm, signaling him to calm down. "Anou, Naruto-kun..."

He nodded dutifully. Sakura watched as her teammate obeyed his girlfriend without any hesitation. Why can't _she_ make him do that?

_**'Cuz he's frikin' blinded by his love! DUH!'**_

_'Atch...why do you always have to be right?'_

Neji bent his head down to level himself to Sakura.

_**'Why is he so damn tall?'**_

"Please, control your friend over there." He begged.

"I think Hinata has that covered." Sakura gleamed her pearly whites at him, jerking a finger towards the couple behind them. She smiled awkwardly. Neji had his hand around her hip. "Uh, Hyuuga?"

He pulled her closer. "We have to make it believable, remember?"

Half of her wanted to scream 'PERVERT' right in his ear and knock him out, but a side of her loved the feeling...the feeling of being loved. It was totally different from the brotherly love she, Naruto, Sai and possibly even Sasuke had, different from the mentor-student love she had with Tsunade, Kakashi, the sisterly love she had with Shizune and Ino. It was awkward.

Awkward, and yet, enjoyable.

A blush rose to her cheeks. Naruto had a sparkle in his eyes, signalling the desire to run to all of their friends and scream 'Neji and Sakura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

"Hyuuga-sama." A servant boy bowed to the four Hyuugas and their guests. "Hiashi-sama is waiting in the dining room."

---------------

Naruto fiddled around with the gyoza on his plate. Although Hinata had mention that there won't be any ramen, He was fine with that, but Naruto couldn't bear to eat any greens.

He lifted his food to his mouth. It was sticky and (in Naruto's words) 'green'. It was tangy, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

But he savored every taste, just for Hinata.

"So, Naruto, what is you current ranking as a shinobi?" Hiashi asked, trying to start some conversation. He saw all four young adults eating in silence. Even though he never outwardly showed any emotion, especially after his wife died, he still wanted his daughter and nephew to find their 'special someone' in life, not to be forcibly married to some stranger.

"Well, I am of jounin level now." He answered awkwardly. He had to make a good impression, thus shutting out the desire to shout 'Believe it!' after his sentence.

Hiashi just nodded.

Neji's stomach turned over and over again inside him. He was trembling inside his shirt. His heart was pounding 700 times per minute.

Sakura was in his midst. Her mere presence made him want to hold her and kiss her all over. He wanted to hold on to her, keep her safe...make her his.

His thoughts were making him lurk away from the real world; he forgot what he was eating. He picked up a spicy tuna roll, placed it in his mouth and chewed.

...

...

...

And choked.

"Neji!" Sakura's medic instincts kicked in, causing her to jump into action. She knelt down beside the red faced Hyuuga and pushed green charka into his neck. She moved her hands gently downwards to his heart, then his stomach.

The whole room was rendered silent, the sound of glowing chakra being the only one heard. The Hyuugas watched the pinkette heal their prodigy in awe. The girl definitely passed the Hyuuga standards, as a shinobi and as a possible mother to another Hyuuga genius. Thoughts ran through the elders' heads. To think, a child with Hyuuga skill and the Gondaime's powers. It was overwhelming. It was to be a good future for Neji.

The chestnut-haired ANBU's breathing slowly regain pace, his face regaining its chalky paleness. He opened his silvery white eyes to full view of Sakura's glowing emerald orbs. "Sakura..." He uttered softly.

Said kunoichi gave a soft smile. "Good." she panted out. It wasn't that the jutsu took a lot of chakra; in fact, it was the smallest and simplest of medical jutsus. It was the fact that Neji had given her a heart attack and _survived_ made her all shaky and distressed. Her eyes closed and she shook her head in amusement. "Who knew mighty Hyuuga Neji was sensitive to spices?" she laughed.

He got up and made a face at the giggling girl.

---------------

Hiashi took Naruto for a 'walk-and-talk', the kind all fathers did to their daughter's courtiers. He took the blond nin out to the courtyard.

"Uzumaki, I know you take great interest in my daughter," He started, stoically putting his arms behind his back. "Why don't you tell me why."

Naruto blinked at his question--no, command. He thought back on why he even asked Hinata out. "Well, I really think that she's nice, and very friendly and I think she needs a little push sometimes, so why not by the number most hyperactive ninja in Konoha?" He said, nodding with a smile.

Hiashi paused, letting it sink in. He knew of his daughter's fear of talking to anyone that wasn't her teammates when she was younger. He knew she wasn't a shinobi type--she was too caring and quiet, not the rash and straightforward type. She was living in the shadow of her younger sister, a Hyuuga castaway. It was unacceptable, in the elders' words. But every time discussion went to his daughter, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt strike him.

"Hiashi-sama?" Naruto said, interfering with his flashback.

"Yes Uzumaki." He acknowledged the young man beside him. "You may speak."

"Hiashi-sama, I think I'm in love with your daughter."

---------------

_A week later..._

Hinata clung onto Naruto's arm closely as they strolled through park. They walked silently, watching the clouds and trees. They saw some friends in the park too: Kiba and Shino playing with Akumaru, Lee and Gai on their way to the training grounds, Kakashi reading his perverted 'Icha Icha' book on a tree branch and Temari and Shikamaru walking in the park. The pineapple headed ANBU mouthed 'help' as he saw the other couple walk by.

Naruto just laughed at him. They were all the best of friends, growing up and spending their adolescence together. But there was only one thing on his mind right now--Hinata was his--Hiashi had said yes.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a long velvet box. He pulled Hinata's fingers open and placed the box in her hand. "Open it."

She obeyed and saw a silver charm bracelet with three charms, mainly a mouse and heart and a fox. "It's beautiful!" she gasped out, pulling it out of its dark box into the sunlight. "Thank you."

Naruto took it from her and locked it onto her wrist. "You're welcome." He shrugged.

"It's wonderful. Really."

He turned to her, holding her hand and randomly kissed her. "Hinata?"

She blushed at the way he said her name. It rolled off so naturally from his tongue...or anyone's tongue, since it was such a common name. But the way _he_ said it was...amazing. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I love you." It was too sudden, Naruto thought. _'I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have done that now!'_ He smacked himself on the forehead as he inwardly scolded himself.

Hinata watched, then caught his arm as he was about to thud his forehead again. "N-Naruto?" she said, straightening him to face her again.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, it's just that...I really do love you."

She blushed as a tear escaped from the corner of her left eye. Naruto saw it immediately, and lunged towards her, kissing the tear away.

He held her close, savoring her fresh morning dew smell. He did mean every word he said. Sakura was right; they were perfect for each other.

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

---------------

Neji took Sakura out for a walk around the Hyuuga garden. It was a clear night, best for stargazing. "Sakura." Her name accidentally slipped out of his mouth. He didn't mean to.

They have been 'dating' for about a week after their dinner: if you call walking together everyday at 3:30 pm _sharp_ at least seven inches from each other talking about how the other one is idiotic, pathetic or just plain weird 'dating'.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to him with a smile.

He worked on instinct, pulling her by the wrist. He drew her closer and made her face him completely. She landed her body on his torso with a thud. He stroke her cheek gently with the back of his hand as they flourished with the color pink. "Sakura," He seductively whispered in her ear.

The warmth of his breath on her neck made her shiver. His lips contacted with her neck, making her want to jump out of her sandals. His kissed moved up her face, passing her ear, cheek and nose. Finally, the Hyuuga found her lips.

He missed the taste of her lips: cherry apple, probably lip balm. It was sweet like her namesake. It was his personal marijuana. There was no way he could deny falling for her.

"Sakura." He broke the kiss, pulling away gently but regretfully.

"Yes Neji-kun?" The appendage to his screwed up name (A/N: haha...pun) made it sound sweet and lovable.

"Hiashi likes you..." He said awkwardly. "Ugh. What am I saying?"

Sakura watched as Neji freaked out in her grasp. "Neji?"

"Sakura," He took her tiny hand in his as after he straightened his face and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled her close, making her lean on him gently. "Marry me."

Sakura was in shock. Neji was a '_you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me' _kind of guy. He never smiled, unless something bad happened to you.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking up at him with eyes longing for answers.

He was taken aback by her question. He really didn't know why he did it. It just slipped out.

She looked up at him with a giggle and smiled. "Hyuuga."

He lifted a brow, removing all hints of shock from his face. "What?"

Gently placing her hands on his shoulders, forced by his magnetic draw on her, she kissed his lips lightly. Then she whispered softly in his ear. "Yes."


End file.
